


The Perfect Heist

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander has a thing for helpless women, Bank Robbery, F/M, God I hope you’re satisfied, Hamliza, Modern Setting, Mulligan is done with Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander really fucked up this one.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Perfect Heist

“All clear?” 

Alexander sighed as he heard Lafayette’s voice on his walkie-talkie as he responded with a tap on his shoulder, “Yeah... just another normal day, here. Again... like always.” 

Alexander looked up at the building, the bank that he was suppose to be guarding as he sighed heavily. When thought he will be working top notch as security here, after being sent by Washington due to some suspicion that the bank has been eyed on for the past while. Of course, Alexander was all in for it, for some adventure and fun... but now, since almost a month past, nothing happened and he was bored out of his mind. He heard Lafayette chuckle on the other end,

”Mon ami,” the Frenchman let his tongue roll in elegantly with his accent. “Be happy that there is nothing to trouble you for a while.”

”I just thought this job will have some fun to it,” Alexander bluntly said as he prepared to go inside, grabbing the glass door’s handle, “By the way, when are you and Herc coming?”

He looked at the parking lot, seeing a woman in a yellow hoodie come in on a yellow scooter. She parked in front of the bank as she offered him a small grin as he was quick to offer it. She was followed by a dark Honda to pull up as Alexander watch it go around the bank, hearing it get parked and moment later a business woman with pink pearls came around the building with her heels clicking behind her as she was on the phone with who he assumed was very important as he she helped herself in. She had a mask over her mouth, considering the pandemic that recently had faded last month, Alexander didn’t blame for being extra cautious. 

”Just another round on the area and Herc and I will head straight there,” Lafayette replied. Within seconds, Lafayette’s partner, Hercules Mulligan got on the speaker,

”We’ll be there in five minutes,” he replied, his voice gruff yet smooth enough to know he was feeling rather delighted right now as Alexander shot an eyebrow with a smirk.

”Let me guess, either you and Betty had a great night together or you caught Adrienne yelling at Lafayette from their apartment window when you picked him up,” he chuckled, opening the door for the girl in the yellow hoodie who smiled broadly at him before entering the bank with two heavy bags. 

“Hey!” Lafayette cried as Mulligan chuckled loudly,

”Both.” He concluded as Alexander let out a laugh before Mulligan murmured out. “Over and out.” 

Alexander sighed, ready to reopen the door to go inside himself when suddenly, he heard a distress call behind him,

”Sir! Sir, please help me!” 

Alexander wheeled around, already fallen alert and ready to assist whoever was in need when he felt himself froze in awe. There, before him, was a beautiful young woman in a long blue dress running towards him with tears going down her face. One of her sleeves were torn down and her long dark hair was flying behind her as she approached him. To say Alexander was in a daze was an understatement for he felt the need to protect her with his life as she fell into his arms, sobbing,

”Sir, please, you have to help me, he might be still after me!” The young woman whimpered, looking repeatedly behind her as if she was being chased.

”Ma’am, please calm yourself,” Alexander gently assured as he took her to the bench nearby. He slowly placed her to take a seat, the poor woman was practically still shaking as she let out another sob, wiping her eyes as Alexander was careful in setting her down, “Now, please, what happened?”

”My cousin,” she stammered, looking up at him as Alexander felt himself shiver as he fell hypnotized with her dark orbs for eyes. Her lips quivered, tears slipping down her beautiful face as she a beauty in his eyes, “My father borrowed a small loan from him and I went to give him back all the his payment at his apartment, when he said he needed something e-else from m-me.” 

She looked down, hugging herself as Alexander’s eyes lingered down as he realized what she was referring to when he eyed her torn sleeve. He slowly knelt to one knee before her, placing a hand on the bench near her thigh as the young woman blinked back tears, “Ma’am, I’ll sent an officer to him, do you have his address?”

She nodded, “It is only a few minute walk from here,” she choked out. “Seconds if you... run.”

She looked away from him, Alexander saw that she was calming down as he sighed in relief, pulling his notepad, “Just give me a few answers, it will make things a lot easier.”

”Of course,” she nodded, biting her lips timidly as she glanced at the concrete ground. 

“Firstly, your name-,” Alexander began only to hear someone call him,

”Excuse me, sir?!” 

Alexander turned around to see one of the two women, the one wearing yellow waving at him almost desperately down the parking lot as she stood next to a yellow scooter with her helmet already on. Alexander frowned as he looked back down at the woman that sat on the bench as she offered him a gentle but weak smile that made his heart melt, “I’ll be fine...”

Alexander sighed as he nodded, offering her a gentle look, “I’ll be right back,” he assured. 

The young woman simply nodded before he turned back to the woman with the scooter. Turns out she had a flat tire and needed aid in pumping it back in shape, Alexander fit on his knees and proceeded to pump it for her, 

“Thank you,” the woman sighed, pressing a hand on the scooter’s seat. “I was already running late for work, you are a life saver.” 

Alexander offered a small chuckle with a shake of his head, “Believe me, I am only doing my job in keeping the public in peace.” 

The woman with the scooter let out a small laugh of relief, “Thank you, really.” 

Alexander smiled warmly at her, finishing up as he stood up as she gave him one last grin. He noted the dark Honda had left the parking lot and after waving him goodbye, the woman with the scooter zoomed out of the parking lot. Alexander barely took notice that her two heavy bags were gone. However, his mind was still on set on the poor woman in blue as he quickly turned to look at the bench where he left her... only to see she was gone. 

A strike of panic washed over him, where could she had gone? As he took a step forward before freezing in place as he looked into one of the banks windows and his jaws hung open as he saw every member of the staff were all tied up and gagged. Alexander’s jaw was hung open for a moment before he looked over his shoulder as he saw Mulligan and Lafayette pulling up into the parking lot before he rushed inside, racing towards the bank manager as he was tied to a chair with a note stuck on his forehead with three different set hand writings on it: 

_**We all so dearly apologize for intruding your day, but ours is more important.** _

_It is_ _unfortunate really of how cruel others can be, so we are making up for it for the less unfortunate who are wounded by the blind greed of others._

**You’ll thank us later.**

-

 ** _A_. ** _E._ **P.**

“The bank had been rob!” 

Alexander looked up, not realizing that Mulligan and Lafayette has followed him inside as the Frenchman went to look into the safes. He emerged out of the corner while Mulligan was untying the rest of the staff members, who were understandably shaken up, 

“How did this happen?” Mulligan demanded, looking up at Alexander in disbelief, 

“Two women came in and held us at gun point,” the bank manager coughed while Alexander untied him. “One with a yellow hoodie and the other was a business woman, from the looks of it.” 

Alexander froze as he let out a small groan, 

“Anything specific about them?” Lafayette asked as he helped up a shaken woman to her feet,

“They kept referring each other as Pink and Yellow,” she whispered, rubbing her temples. “They said Blue was causing distraction.” 

Alexander finally let all the realization strike in as he groaned loudly as all attention fell on him, 

“I’m so going to lose my job.” He muttered out in conclusion as Mulligan and Lafayette shared a confused look to one and other. 

* * *

Eliza sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the passenger seat, looking into the rear mirror as she saw Peggy riding her scooter behind the car. Angelica drove firmly with her mask sagging around her neck, taking a turn as Peggy followed them. Eliza looked over to he back seat where two large bags had been stuffed with money that Angelica and Peggy managed to retrieve from their little heist, 

“How much is it?” She finally broke the tense silence between her and Angelica as her older sister muttered her reply, 

“About fifty thousand.” 

Eliza blinked before rubbing her temples with a little frown, Angelica glanced at her with a raised brow before making another turn to the open as Peggy was not far behind. 

“What’s on your mind, Eliza?” Angelica asked, going on ahead with her eyes still firmly on the road, 

“I’m just worried for that security guard,” Eliza confessed as she looked over at her sister with a tight frown. “I think because of us, he might actually lose his job. Fifty thousand, I mean.” 

“What’s the difference?” Angelica asked, shrugging slightly. “You managed to toy with others security guards before, all across the country and beyond, you always get them wrapped your little fingers with your sob stories. He had it coming-,”

”For trying to help ‘a poor girl who claimed to had been attacked’?” Eliza pushed as Angelica stopped talking. There was a long amount of silence between them before her older sister finally asked,

”Are you finally getting soft?” She needled in ever so slightly as Eliza sat quiet, looking away as it was confirmation enough to Angelica slight satisfaction. “Look, Eliza, we came far... this money is going to good use, I promise you didn’t I?” 

Eliza shrugged as she leaned her head against the window, “I guess.” Was all he said as she quietly hoped for the best for everyone in the end.

Angelica didn’t utter another word until later that day when they stopped in the middle of nowhere with Peggy to trade cars. Hopping onto a white Honda, Peggy took her place on the passenger seat while Angelica was driving again, Eliza sat in the back this time as she quietly listened to her two sisters bickering. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Hoping for the best. 

* * *

To Alexander’s surprise, he didn’t get fired after he had a meeting with his superiors as he told them his side of the story of what happened that day. To his surprise, turns out he wasn’t The only to be tricked into this heist! Mulligan did some investigating in the files as it turns out his descriptions and everyone at the bank’s descriptions matched these women’s tactics. 

Alexander sat hunched over on his chair as Mulligan hovered over his shoulder while Lafayette stood by the doorway with crossed arms and a frown. Alexander read along lines of these three women, having to robbed dozens and dozens not only banks but people as well. Blood boiling, Alexander snarled, 

“Oh, they’re going pay.” He hissed, placing the file on the table as he stood up, fixing his collar. “I am not going to rest until I found those three _dear_ ladies.” 

“The investigation is already happening, mon ami-,” Lafayette began but Alexander cut in, 

“Yeah, but, unfortunately the previous investigation cut off to a dead end, how do we know this won’t be the same?”

”Alexander, the pride of yours need to get toned down,” Mulligan insisted as he narrowed his eyes. “I think it is best for you to just go home for now.” 

Alexander blinked as he looked at his friend with frown but shrugged with a slight nod, “Very well then,” he agreed and brushed past Lafayette as the Frenchman’s eyes followed him out before he went to stand next to Mulligan.

”I don’t like where this is going,” Lafayette sighed as Mulligan shook day his head with a huff, 

“Me too.” Was all he said in his agreement to his partner. 

All they could do now was hope for the best... and pray that Alexander doesn’t do anything stupid because judging by all the hostages statements: those women are armed and Alexander has a loud mouth. They could pray that he doesn't Do anything that want them to kill him.

Oh Hamilton, what are you doing? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, firstly I wanted to thank all my readers that been so kind and patient with me. I know I have been disappearing for a while and it’s mostly because personal reason... my insecurities and anxiety had been kicking in for weeks now.
> 
> I been looking through my unfinished works and I just feel... I could do SO much better... that you all deserve so much better than whatever I am giving you.
> 
> All the stories I given you right now that are ongoing doesn’t satisfy me and you all deserve so much better then that. I might disappear for a while... when it comes to writing. I don’t know when I’ll be back but when I do, I promise to give you something worth waiting for... thank you for being so kind and understanding. 
> 
> For now, take care of yourself. 💕💕  
> 
> 
> \- Sparky


End file.
